


【硕汉】我先

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 厨房里常常温着的茶，偶尔因用的久了而受热不均的瓶底，而冒出几个泡泡，气泡里是平淡而平凡地溜走了的时间。
Relationships: 硕汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【硕汉】我先

/  
老旧的地铁在圆拱形的隧道中晃晃悠悠，吱吱嘎嘎，在黑暗中短暂地中断行驶五分钟后又重启，拖着老旧的身躯晃着玻璃向前挪动。

车厢闷热的人透不过气来，身后有人轻声聊天，两个日耳曼小孩吵闹着问母亲地铁要停到什么时候，邻座上了年纪的女人仍然身板笔直，厚重的皮草下是过膝的半裙和中跟短靴，喷了摩丝的卷发仍一丝不苟。

尹净汉塞着耳朵的耳机里并未播放音乐，于是只剩下了线材摩擦的留下的听诊器效应。

目光所及之处从隧道沉寂的黑暗，变成并着一丝光亮一同投入眼帘的涂鸦墙——巴黎古旧地铁的常见景象。

乘客上上下下，车门几开几合，地铁越往北开车上的黑皮肤人种浓度越高。

停靠在十八区之后，尹净汉举着手里的购物袋挤过窄窄的闸机，终于得以呼吸一点新鲜空气，晃晃悠悠又经过故障检修，尹净汉有点晕车恶心。

圣诞的味道顺着地铁口欢快的手风琴声跑进耳朵，不远处的圣诞集市里的热红酒在木桶里滚动着，爬上路灯的夜色里抬头看天空的话，能看得到飘成兔子形状的云朵。

但尹净汉既没有停下听听手风琴的声音，也没有驻足去买上一杯插着肉桂的热红酒。

也没有抬头看看兔子形状的云朵。

这里的圣诞与尹净汉无关。

他的衣服布料不够考究，手里还抱着太厚重塞不进包里的书，但仍担心自己显眼的异乡面孔和白金色头发在这个区引起不必要的注视。加快了脚步，将单肩的背包往身前拽了拽，快步逃离这里的熙攘。

搬进这栋公寓已经有快一周的时间，低矮老旧的巴黎建筑没有配备电梯，尹净汉提着重物，每踩上一级阶梯，那木头就唱上一句尖锐的调子。

晕车带来的胃部不适感并没消失一点，尹净汉掏出钥匙的时候甚至觉得那症状有些加重，想要干呕的感觉压了好一会儿才下去。

他一整天都没吃饭，此刻胃肠正隐隐地抽痛着，好在手上还提了点儿速食，等会儿不用开火也能填填肚子。考虑了许久还是没过关的选题白天在导师——花白头发的鹰钩鼻法国老头儿那里被转着弯、变着法的损上不知多久，结果该跑的腿、该干的活一个不少。

「或许...您也是韩国人吗？」 

身后突然响起熟悉的乡音。

男人看起来比他高上一些，穿着一半紫色一半绿色的运动服，拉链紧紧的拉到领口，随意抓的蓬蓬的黑色短发下面一双笑眼，看到他转过身来，脸上露出喜悦的表情——手里还拿着冒着烟的炒锅。

太久没有听到熟悉的语言，尹净汉握着钥匙的手一抖，转过身来微微弯腰像是问了个好。

男人手上的动作没停，一边蹲下去用炒锅的盖子把里面的锡纸压紧一些，放在门边地上的报纸上，一边说着，

「看见您袋子里的泡菜，我就冒昧问了。」

「这是我做的熏鸭，不是传统的韩食，是中国料理呢，」男人的声音很好听，清脆却温暖，凌厉的轮廓下却是一双温柔的眉眼，不好意思地哈哈一笑露出一排白牙，「我自己一个人住又不想亏待自己，就总是研究料理来着。」

狭窄的楼道相邻的两扇门隔得并不远，男人微微垂下眼来看他，「今天...是圣诞节呢。」

「如果您也是一个人的话，不如...和我一起吃晚饭怎么样呢？」

心脏的咚咚声隐秘地提醒着低血糖的身体，寒冷空气里干燥的起了皮的嘴角也仿佛被什么浸润了一样，在秒针嘀嗒的声响里老房被蒙上一层绿色滤镜，坚硬的果壳下藏着的柔软会被奇妙的力量打开。

/  
这感觉很陌生。

在外念书兜兜转转几个国家，从英国到丹麦再到法国，最后半年的论文在巴黎一大交换完成。在过圣诞节的国家也度过了几个春秋，但还是像异乡人一般，无法融入圣诞的喜悦中。

圣诞或许会有热狗和可丽饼，但没有炒年糕和鱼饼裹着甜咸辣的酱汁，一边糊住喉咙灼烧食管，一边甘之如饴。连味蕾都死死写着无可归属的标签，可能连圣诞老人往袜子里塞礼物时都会刻意避开他尹净汉的床头。

嘴巴想念得很，但试着下厨的时候总不免发现，手有它自己的想法。

尹净汉被李硕珉让到餐桌边坐下，也帮不上什么忙，只能局促地接过餐具摆好，听着他的自我介绍。

是比自己小上两年的弟弟。

看着不像，但确实是个画家——预备役。

还差一年半毕业，被老师放养了，满欧洲地跑，说是采风也行说是旅行也好，总之听起来不怎么缺钱的样子。

角落里零零散散地堆着画具，半张画布被罩子遮着，露出来的半张色彩丰富饱和度可不低。

互通了年龄姓名之后李硕珉就让他随意一点说话就好，能在异国遇上讲着同一语言的人，还就这么巧地住了隔壁，倒也不必xi来xi去的。

那人在那边自来熟的左一句净汉哥右一句净汉哥叫得自然。也是，刚见第一面的陌生男人，就能邀到自己家里同桌而食，确实不是怕生的那类人呢。

李硕珉说着刚刚送出去的炒锅里用茶叶烘着鸭腿，怕太呛屋里留烟才拿了出去，老式的公寓楼不管什么设施都不是太好，熏鸭腿吃着是香，但裹着陈皮和浓茶味道的烟尘要是锁在屋子里，没个几天都散不去味道，他就得带着鸭腿味儿去出去写生了。

还说得谢谢这熏鸭，要不是开了门，怎么能遇到哥呢。哥搬来好久了，住在隔壁都没能碰上。

李硕珉端到桌子上的金枪鱼泡菜汤，辣炒年糕，还有一盘点了几段小葱的豆腐，没见过的菜，大概又是中国料理。

「哥你先坐着，我去把门外的锅拿进来，这会儿该熏好了。」

一半紫一半绿的运动服又开了门，拿回来了门口的炒锅，单手的——真有力气，屋子里马上又被鸭腿的香味填满。

「是啊，大约是作息太不一样。」

「这是什么？」尹净汉指着桌上那盘豆腐问。

「也是中国料理，叫葱烧豆腐，我煎过又用葱段烧的，外酥里嫩特好吃，哥你快尝尝。」大概画家预备役只是个营生，人家内心真正想做个厨子，说起食物眼睛里就在放光。

「哥你不知道，中国料理真的太丰富了，我之前在里昂遇到了个会讲韩语的有趣的中国人，他带我在中国城从街头吃到街尾，我好奇啊，回来之后就自己琢磨着做了。」

「不过啊，这胃一到节日还是会惦记着着炒年糕泡菜汤啊之类。」

尹净汉舀了一勺汤送进嘴里，碗边还嘶嘶冒着热气，果然烫到了舌头。

李硕珉夹过一块泡菜扒了一口米饭，一双弯成月牙的眼睛里满是松弛的笑意，看尹净汉别过头吐出舌头才开口，「净汉哥不要急啊，慢慢吃。」

「好像...家里的味道啊。」尹净汉端着碗垂下头，有点长了的刘海盖住好看的眉眼，轻悠悠的嗓音里透着些许疲惫，「我...好久没吃到了。」

「那就多吃一点，哥太瘦了。」撕开鸭腿肉的手细长却有力，骨节分明，耐心地把炙烤到火候刚刚好的鸭肉从骨上拆离下来，「我洗过手了，哥不愿沾手的话就直接吃我撕好的这块。」

「谢谢。」尹净汉也没假模假样地客气，他真的饿极了，又是难得吃到的家乡口味，油浸金枪鱼的滋味裹着咸甜的泡菜，温暖了他这冷清的冬日里奔波了一天的身体。

他本就爱这茶香的东西，神奇的中国料理，还有橘皮的苦涩清香去掉鸭腿本身的油腻，完整的鸭皮把汁水牢牢锁在嫩嫩的腿肉里，夹了一口就被彻彻底底征服了味蕾。

小餐桌并不大，靠着墙角摆着，两个人的椅子挨在不远的同一侧，一开始吃得急倒没注意，缓下来才意识到，手臂贴着手臂，抬起头就能看到对方的侧脸，伸向同一盘菜的筷子在盘子的上方急停，反倒有些暧昧的亲近感。

尹净汉盯着那段小葱低下头扒了几口饭，空气突然静了下来，好像只剩下咀嚼的声音，还是李硕珉先打破了这种奇怪的尴尬境况，「那个...做一人食也挺麻烦的，哥要不要跟我搭伙。」

「但是我不太会做...」尹净汉稍微愣了几秒，对这提议有些惊讶。

「没关系，我总爱研究些新菜，一周到头，想做的列表一大串，一个人吃又吃不了，这回有哥在，总给我多些发挥空间。」

/  
于是就达成了这样搭伙同桌吃饭的默契，先是只凑在一起吃晚饭，尹净汉带着满身疲倦从晚高峰的地铁上挤回来，或者捧着几本厚厚的书从图书馆挪回家，刚好赶上李硕珉背着画架写生回来，在依旧阴暗的走廊碰上，就直接去了李硕珉家里。

尹净汉放下背包倚在厨房门边上，看李硕珉手脚麻利地忙活了起来，琢磨着自己这双笨手能在哪儿帮上点儿忙。

李硕珉像是感受到背后人焦虑的目光一样，叫他去沙发那边看书就好，他做饭很快的，保准一会儿就有香气喊他来吃饭。

吃饱喝好之后尹净汉也实在不好意思再叫房子的主人刷碗洗盘，李硕珉拗不过他，就只好放手让他去收拾桌子。

但也不走，就拿上一瓶葡萄汁靠着冰箱门，薄薄的嘴唇贴着易拉罐的杯沿，带着笑意弯着眼睛看他撸起的袖子下纤细的小臂，和渐渐染上红的耳廓。

后来偶有难得的休息日，睡过了早饭的李硕珉发来消息，让他过去一起吃午饭。吃好便走也实在太像是没情没义的食客，并未明说的默契下尹净汉倒也习惯了饭后窝在人家的沙发上，嘬着饭后果汁，听李硕珉聊他今天遇到的人和画了的风景。

李硕珉觉得净汉哥其实同他们初见时太不一样，刚开始看到白金色头发遮着的那双冷淡低垂的眼，还以为会是个沉默寡言的人。

没想到这双漂亮的眼睛还有着他少见的生动，托着下巴缩成小小一团听他讲今日的见闻，时而抱怨自己的生活三点一线无聊透了，还有那不通情理的导师老头儿有多么难搞。

陪他一起在厨房洗菜的时候，还会讲不太有趣的大叔笑话，讲着讲着自己就咯咯笑开，然后故作生气地伸出食指戳戳他的肋骨，埋怨他怎么不配合着笑笑。

再后来连尹净汉的早饭都被李硕珉包办，有起床气的尹净汉早上没什么胃口，李硕珉就换着样地做各种开胃的小菜，哄着他吃上大半碗粥。

尹净汉想，硕珉装着委屈让自己多吃一点时候凑过来挨着自己的手臂，是温热的，不像自己一样早上起来总像个没温度的人一样。

李硕珉想，净汉哥的眼睛好漂亮，自己的轮廓填满了这样美的瞳孔，他偶尔飘过来的黏黏的视线，像是把自己锁住了一样。

厨房里常常温着的茶，偶尔因用的久了而受热不均的瓶底，而冒出几个泡泡，气泡里是平淡而平凡地溜走了的时间。

/  
空中四散飘浮的尘埃在老旧木窗透进来的月光下无处遁形，深冬的冷意顺着楼梯栏杆盘旋着爬上来，嵌在开裂的木条里。

抖抖身上的雪，深冬却温度不够低，半湿的雪花落在羊毛大衣上大半消失不见，李硕珉摘下背着的画架和卷筒，在进门处磕掉还没来得及的融化的白色。

隔着两层的楼梯上传来细微的猫叫声，像是这寒冬里无人问津的呜咽，断断续续没有力气，仿佛下一秒就要被这无尽的深夜黑洞吞噬掉最后一丝生命力。

踏上几层阶梯，顺着两层楼梯交错的空隙——尹净汉就蹲在楼梯上喂猫，把盛着牛奶的小碟子放下，抱着膝蹲在一旁看那只瑟瑟发抖的小奶猫艰难地进食。

有人说没有雨雪的巴黎冬夜是美的，可偏巧今天是个雨雪交加的坏日子，本就采光不好的公寓楼梯间又被蒙上灰色的雾气，只有尹净汉在这阴暗的空间里显得白皙透明。

天那么冷还穿着那件单薄的红色丝绒大衣，柔软的长下摆被他团在腰部抓在手里，总是不好好系好的衬衫倒数第二颗扣子，露出锁骨分明的一大片雪白。

尹净汉看猫看的入神，没听到楼下传来细碎的脚步声又戛然而止，怕吓到这才足月的小奶猫，递了碟子之后退了几个台阶，隔上一段距离，尽量收敛着气息减弱存在感。

冥冥中有无形的线支配着名叫李硕珉的提线木偶，扯着他的手，让他不由自主地，从斜挎的牛皮背包里掏出画本和铅笔，蹲在两层楼之间的阴影里，借着一点点光线，试图描画他看到的天使的模样。

猫儿舔完最后一滴牛奶，细弱的小爪多少比之前拥有更多力量，不再贴着墙根打颤。尹净汉伸手抚过柔软的猫耳，纤细的手指随即被尾巴缠上，但仿佛对这挽留无动于衷似的，捞起灰白团子放到墙角他早就堆好的旧衣物里，站起身，「硕珉，走了，回家了。」

原来他早就发现他又在躲着偷画他。

李硕珉问他晚饭吃些什么，尹净汉只是不言的用腿环紧他的腰，伏在耳边答不饿没有胃口，倒是有别处饿了。

从门板到餐桌，再到沙发旁的小垫子，尹净汉三两下扯掉李硕珉的衣物，却按着他的手不许他脱自己衣服，偏要穿着被撕掉两颗扣子的白衬衫做。裤子也只堪堪褪到腿弯，紧窄的黑色皮质裤子勒在大腿的下缘，锢着两腿没法大张大合，紧紧地贴在一起。

膝盖在薄薄的垫子上蹭出红痕，像是渴水的美人鱼一样被按在地上，双手被紧锁在背后，承受着身后人用力发狠的撞击。细细密密的吻温柔地落在耳后和侧颈，蝴蝶骨透过白衬衫隐隐约约的露出形状，被进入的极深仿佛快要被拆碎吞吃入腹，尹净汉却还说不够，不够。紧窄的甬道不住地缩起，索取，脆弱的胸口大起大伏，艰难地从稀薄的空气中攫取些氧气，蜷在李硕珉身下拼命地喘息直至汗水淋漓地，连魂魄都被捣碎。

「射...射进来...硕珉...给我...请给我...」

「啊...嗯...呜...」

下唇紧紧咬着，却又咬不住，所有的呜咽溢出口来，又被掰过头去，都给身后的人吻掉。火热的东西在身体里涨大，灼烧，流动着的春天的液体洇渡到他身体里去，有力，又热切。

前端被把玩到再吐不出一点儿精水后，借着身后这具躯体最后的爆发一起达到了顶峰，随后便瘫软在他怀里，等着他射精后自然地软下去，滑出他的洞穴，带出淅淅沥沥的汁水，他的汁水。

收起了尖锐的刺和冷淡的外壳后的尹净汉惯会撒娇讨爱，在不调皮捣蛋恶作剧的时候，真的像天使下凡的样子。

李硕珉把他身后擦净抱到沙发上，拽过绒面的厚毯把他紧紧地包裹住。

尹净汉缓过来了些，又开始不安分地，戳戳李硕珉的锁骨脸颊，在刚刚的吻痕上哈气。

被侧抱着躺靠在结实的臂弯里，尹净汉开始抓着李硕珉的纤长手指把玩，像是刚睡醒的婴儿，到逮别人伸到摇篮里的手就不肯放。

「哥那么喜欢那只流浪猫，怎么不带回来养？」

玩够了手指头的尹净汉阖着眼睛似在闭目养神，听到这话才缓缓动弹几下，「养久了怕生了感情，没家的猫儿养不熟的，哪天他要是跑走了，就太难过了。」

/  
简单的夜宵过后两个人又滚在床上，天使落于凡间便就懒得挪窝，即使又是一阵泥泞，因为身旁人值得托付，就懈怠地等人来收拾。

「哥这回不走了？」

李硕珉想起上一次——也是第一次做了之后的隔日清晨，醒来身旁就已经空掉，翻了枕头掀了被子也没看到手机或是什么留下的字条，kkt上敲了对方的头像才获知，吃饱喝足的猫趁他熟睡就落跑，简直无良。

「不当我是用过一回就可以丢掉的小玩具了？」难得能逮到个错处，揪住不放也是人之常情。

尹净汉半张脸埋进枕头不理会他，撒了娇央他捏捏腰，被子滑至蝴蝶骨露出的斑斑点点，都在声明着性事的激烈。

声音闷在枕头里透了出来，「也不是谁都有硕珉的好福气，能捡到不会跑掉的猫儿。」

单薄的一个被连人带枕头捞起来，抱到怀里又压回床上，有手臂拦在颈弯下不让他摔痛，鼻息也好喘气也好，都热呼呼呼的喷在他眼皮上，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，像一只餍足的小兽，汗湿后又变干的发梢蹭着他的脸颊，耳鬓厮磨，「才不是猫儿先动的心。」

「是我先。」

流浪歌手在蒙马特高地上觅上一块地方，迎来送往这些只在十八区短暂驻足的人们。挂着幸福笑容的的相机，寻上一处不会将众生取进景来的阶梯，记录下咔嚓咔嚓的俯瞰景象。等夜幕爬上圣心教堂的尖顶，又是洗过澡后头发被吹的软乎乎发热的时刻，没家的猫也会在流淌过某一个十字路口时被正确的人留下。

庆幸那是个糟糕的一天，所以我踏上楼梯的步子沉了一些，响了一些。

庆幸你那天研究了新菜，把冒着茶叶烟气的锅送到了门口。

「我一会儿去把那个小可怜带进屋里来，这天冷，怕它挺不过走廊的阴凉。明天我就带它去宠物医院打疫苗。」

「我们好好养着它，它不会跑的。」

「喵——」

END.


End file.
